


Natascha

by lynnkath08



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ballet, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Near Death Experiences, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: 3 months after Isabella's death, Edward Nygma runs into a young woman named Natascha, a ballerina as well as District Attorney Harvey Dent's former girlfriend. When Edward looks at Natascha for the first time, he believes it's the best thing that ever happened. How will Natascha feel? And how will Oswald Cobblepot take it?





	1. Chapter 1

Edward and Oswald were going for a walk until they saw a flyer on a wall.

_Gotham City Ballet presents: The Swan Lake_

_Saturday, June 22_

_$50 per ticket_

_Location: Gotham Theater_

_Time: 4:00 PM_

 "What time is it now?" Oswald asked. "Maybe we can sneak in," he added with a snicker.

"It's already 7:00," Edward said, looking at his watch.

"Aw, we missed it!" Oswald whined.

"I know," Edward said, staring at the flyer. He had his eyes on a certain dancer. The principal dancer. He's not sure why, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Although he did remember that she dated District Attorney Harvey Dent, but the couple broke up 2 months ago.

"Can we go? I'm hungry," Oswald said.

"Yeah, let's get some pizza," Edward said. The duo kept walking until Edward accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," a feminine voice mumbled. The female stopped and looked at the two men. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry," she said. She had a Russian accent.

"Oh no, I should be sorry. I was the one who ran into you," Edward said, then he looked at the girl. "Wait a minute. You're the prima ballerina! The name's Nygma. Edward Nygma," he added.

"And I'm Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. It's nice to meet you, lady! You are a good ballerina!" Oswald said.

"Natascha Ivanova. Pleasure to meet you both," the young woman, known as Natascha, said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Edward said, gently taking Natascha's hand, and kissing it softly, making the ballerina blush and Oswald glare.

 _'Anyone who flirts with Edward is automatically a threat to me! I don't care if you're the prima ballerina, or a star quarterback of a football team, or the president, or even Beyoncé! If you flirt with Edward, I will end you!'_ Oswald thought to himself, glaring at Natascha.

"Oswald, are you ok?" Natascha asked, snapping the shorter man out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just hungry," Oswald said.

"I just ordered the pizza. We should be heading home. Natascha, you should come over," Edward offered.

"Alright, it's not everyday I get to hangout," Natascha said.

"Did you drive?" Edward asked.

"Actually, no. I walked. My apartment is pretty close to the theater," Natascha said.

"Your feet must be aching," Edward said.

"Yeah, but I am used to it," Natascha said.

The three of them eventually reached Oswald's house.

"Ladies first," Edward said, opening the door.

"It's beautiful in here," Natascha said, entering the house.

"Thank you. I own this house," Oswald said. "Well, it used to be my father's until he died," he added.

"I'm sorry," Natascha said.

"It's alright," Oswald said.

"Hey, want me to rub your feet?" Edward asked the young woman.

"I would like that, but my feet smell," Natascha said.

"I don't mind, really. I'll massage them for you," Edward said, sitting on the couch. "Have a seat," he added, patting the spot next to him.

"Alright then," Natascha said as she sat on the couch. "I'm warning you," she said to the taller man, while removing her sneakers and socks. 

"It's ok," Edward said, then he grabbed Natascha's feet and placed them on his lap, massaging them gently.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it, so thank you," Natascha said, feeling relaxed.

"It's no problem," Edward said, rubbing the girl's feet.

 _'I wish Edward massaged my feet. I need to murder this girl,'_ Oswald thought. His thoughts were interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" he said, walking towards the door. He opened it, took the pizza, and paid the delivery man. "Keep the change," he said, then shut the door.

"All good?" Edward asked the ballerina.

"Wonderful. Thank you again," Natascha said.

"It's no problem at all. You must be hungry, let's eat," Edward said.

The three of them ate and talked for a couple hours until it was time for Natascha to go home.

"It's dark outside. I'll drive you home," Edward offered.

"Ok, thank you," Natascha said.

"Oswald, I'll be back," Edward said to his friend.

"See ya," Oswald said.

"Bye," Natascha waved, then she and Edward walked out the door.

***Oswald's POV***

That bitch! Who does she think she is, stealing my man away?! Just when Isabella is gone, another one has to steal Edward away from me! Oh well. I need some sleep. I laid down and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

_After 10 seconds I open my eyes to see Edward and Natascha, Natascha in her ballerina costume with her tip-toe shoes on her feet._

_"Here's Ozzy!" I shouted, holding a dagger in my hand._

_"Oswald, please! Stop this madness!" the wimpy ballerina cried._

_"Oh wah wah! That's what you get for stealing my man!" I snapped, pointing the knife towards her._

_"Oswald, I'm sorry for ignoring you. The truth is, I love you. Not Natascha. It was never her. Let's forget Natascha," Edward said, then he kissed me. The man I love finally kissed me!_

_"Can we kill her?" I asked._

_"Absolutely," Edward said._

_"No! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were together! I'll get out of your way, I promise! Please! Don't kill me! Please, I'm begging you!" Natascha begged. She tried to run, but Edward shot her on one of her legs, causing her to fall, blood dripping out of her leg._

_"Bye-bye Natascha," I cackled, creating cuts all over her, before slitting her throat._

_"Help me," Natascha said weakly, and then she was gone._

_"Oswald," I heard Edward say._

_"Oswald."_

_"Oswald."_

_"Oswald." Edward then started tapping my cheek and shaking my shoulder._

_"Oswald!"_

_"Oswald!"_

"Oswald!" Edward kept repeating my name, and I opened my eyes again, realizing it was only a dream, which means Natascha is still alive. Damn it.

"Hey Eddie," I said.

"Hey Ozzy," Edward said.

I looked around and noticed I wasn't on the couch in the living room anymore, but instead, was in my room laying in my bed, under the covers. I wasn't wearing my suit either, which has been replaced by pajamas. Realizing that it was only Edward and I in the house, Edward was the one who carried me to bed, and changed me into my pajamas. I checked the clock, and it was 12:01 AM.

"It's ok. Go back to sleep," Edward said.

"Ok," I said, closing my eyes again.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 1:05 AM. I hear the piano downstairs. Edward is so talented! I listen for a few minutes until Edward stops playing.

"Natascha," I heard Edward say. I thought Natascha went home? "Natascha, I don't how to say this, but I was the Riddler. Well, I mean I still am. But, maybe I should get rid of my Riddler persona, just for you. I mean, Gotham is a dangerous place, and I want you to be safe, and protected. I want to be the one to protect you. To hold you, to be the shoulder to cry on. I know I just met you, but you're the best thing that ever happened," Edward said. I knew it! He's into her! I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tears running down my face.

I kick off the blankets and ran downstairs.

"Edward!" I said.

"Oswald! Did I wake you?" Edward asked me.

"No, not really. Where's Natascha? I thought I heard you talking to her," I said.

"Oh, well, before you get upset," Edward started. I have the feeling that I know where this will go.

"Don't say that! I know I'm going to be upset," I said.

"I'm sorry. But I find myself attracted to Natascha," Edward confessed. I felt my blood boil.

"This the third time you've done this to me! First Kristen, then Isabella, and now Natascha! How could you?! After all that we've been through!" I screamed.

"I said I'm sorry! You're still the best thing that ever happened!" Edward screamed back. I slapped him across the face, only to receive a slap back. That drew the line. "Ozzy, I'm so sorry," Edward said, putting his hand over his mouth. He stepped forward to grab my hand.

"Get away from me!" I said, backing up. I notice tears forming in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. No. He broke my heart three times. Three strikes, and he's out of my life. "This friendship is over! I never want to see you again!" I yelled, running to my room to pack my stuff. I looked at the two stuffed penguins on my bed. Mr. Waddles was given to me by my mother, and Mr. Riddles was given to me by Edward. I packed Mr. Waddles in my bag and left Mr. Riddles on my bed. Natascha can have him, she can rename it Miss Tip-Toe, or whatever. I walked out of my room to go into another room which held all the money that I inherited from my dad, and took as much to last me for a long, long time.

"Ozzy, please don't do this. I'm so sorry," Edward cried.

"Don't 'Ozzy' me. You broke my heart three times! Go cry to Natascha! I'm out!" I yelled, walking out the door.

***1 month later, 3rd person POV***

After their fight, and Oswald leaving, Oswald found an apartment and managed to get a job at a coffee shop. He previously worked at a clothing shop for a week before he got fired for insulting a customer.

Oswald was wiping a counter when he heard the bell, signaling that a customer has entered. When he looked towards the door, he saw Edward and Natascha, and he hid in the staff room.

"Oz, what are you doing? There's customers out there. Go help them," his manager, Joe, said to him.

"It's my ex-best friend and his girlfriend. I was so in love with him, but he broke my heart three times. With three different girls," Oswald growled.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that. Now man up and deal with them," Joe said.

"Fine," Oswald mumbled, rolling his eyes and walking back out. "Hi! Welcome to Happy Café! How can I take your order?" he greeted the couple with a fake smile.

"Oswald! Hey. I'll have a black coffee," Edward said, adjusting his glasses awkwardly.

"And I'll have a green tea," Natascha said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders," Oswald said. After a few minutes, he served the couple their drinks, and they thanked him.

As Natascha was about to drink her tea, she noticed that it smelled off.

"Natascha, are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward asked the young dancer.

"It smells like bleach," Natascha said. She smelled the cup again, making her cough.

"Let me see," Edward said, taking Natascha's cup and smelling it, only to move back and cough a little. "Oh yeah, it does," he coughed again.

"Oswald, there's bleach in my tea. I can smell it," Natascha said.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies! I have no idea how that got in there! Let me go fix you another one," Oswald said, taking Natascha's cup.

"Oswald! Did you try to poison Natascha?!" Edward yelled.

"Ok, you know what?! Maybe I did!" Oswald yelled back.

"What's going on out here?!" Joe asked the three of them.

"Oswald tried to poison my girlfriend by putting bleach in her tea!" Edward said to the manager.

"She stole my man!" Oswald screamed.

"So you believe that in order to get the man you love to love you back, you try to poison his girlfriend?!" Joe asked Oswald.

"He broke my heart three times!" Oswald said.

"I don't care what happened! You're fired!" Joe yelled.

"Don't bother firing me! I quit!" Oswald yelled back. He went to the staff room to grab his belongings, and went back out. He glared at Edward. "Fuck you! And fuck her!" he yelled, pointing at Natascha, then left the shop.

"I'm so sorry about that. Miss, I'll get you another cup of green tea," Joe said, going behind the counter.

"Thank you sir," Natascha said. She then faced Edward. "So what really happened to Oswald?" she asked him.

Edward sighed, deciding to tell her the truth. He's been telling her that his former friend went on vacation. "We got into a huge fight. He got so mad at me that he slapped me, then I slapped him back, which made him even more angry, and he ran away. He was so jealous of you. So jealous that I'm with you and not him," he confessed.

"Have you thought about being with him?" Natascha asked.

"Well, not in that way. But we have been friends for a long time. We were the Riddler and Penguin, and we did some bad things together," Edward said.

"Bad? Like killing, or stealing? You know, I'm not afraid," Natascha said. "I once stole a candy bar when I was 9. And I stole a hundred dollar bill when I was 12," she added.

"Those aren't major. Well, maybe the dollar bill one is. But still," Edward said.

"I don't care what you did in the past. I love you no matter what," Natascha said, standing up and bending over to kiss Edward across the table.

"I promise I will protect you from Oswald," Edward said, holding Natascha's hand.

"Here you go, Miss," Joe said, placing a cup of green tea on the table. "Your drinks are on the house," he said to the couple. They both thanked him.

"I'm just so scared right now," Edward said.

"Why?" Natascha asked.

"Because of what happened with Kristen and Isabella, I'm just worried the same thing would happen to you. I mean, after what happened just minutes ago, if you hadn't noticed the smell of the bleach, you would've been killed," Edward said.

"What happened with them wasn't your fault. I can assure you that it won't happen to me. I promise," Natascha said.

"Thank you," Edward said, squeezing Natascha's hand gently.

"Anytime," Natascha said. "Think about it. Last week, the first time we had sex, you were so worried you would kill me. But look, I'm here now," she added, with a wink.

"Yes, you are. So, this is gonna sound really bad, but if you don't mind me asking, what was Dent like in bed? Or, did you guys even, you know, do it?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"Had sex? Yeah, we did, three times. He was gentle, especially since he was my first," Natascha said. "What about you? Who did you have more sex with? Kristen, or Isabella?" she asked.

"I only had sex with each of them once. Kristen was my first. Although, both of them were already experienced," Edward said.

"So was Harvey," Natascha said.

"Well, that's another thing we have in common," Edward said.

Natascha laughed. "Right," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

***1 week later, night time***

"Ed?" Natascha called.

"Yeah, Nat?" Edward responded.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but there is something that I want to try," Natascha said.

"What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me. It won't be crazy," Edward assured the young dancer.

"I would like to give it a try, but you probably won't like it," Natascha said.

"Tascha, it can't be that bad. Please tell me," Edward said.

"Just know that I trust you," Natascha said, holding Edward's hands.

"Yes, and I trust you. Now, please tell me. What's going on in that beautiful bunhead of yours?" Edward asked, making the girl giggle slightly before being serious again.

"Don't freak out," Natascha said, slowly placing one of Edward's hands on her neck.

"Um, Natascha? What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked, getting worried.

"We trust each other," Natascha assured the former forensic scientist.

"Natascha, please! Don't do this!" Edward pleaded, trying to remove his hand from Natascha's neck, but her hand was holding onto his.

"You're not going to hurt me," Natascha said calmly.

"Please let go of my hand. I don't want to risk hurting you, or even worse," Edward said.

"You won't. It's okay," Natascha said. "I'm going to let go of your hand now," she added, slowly releasing her grip on the former scientist's hand.

"Tascha," Edward said, his hand still on the ballerina's neck.

"It's okay. We'll be alright," Natascha assured him, then tugged onto his tie and kissed him. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as they kissed.

Edward used his free hand to rub one of Natascha's legs, making the dancer moan. Natascha ran her fingers through Ed's soft hair, tugging it gently, causing him to squeeze her thigh and tighten his grip on her neck. Her fingers slowly began to loosen their grip, as well as her arms and legs, and they eventually went limp. Edward immediately noticed, then he stopped kissing her, and panicked.

"Oh no," he whispered anxiously. "Natascha!" he said, trying to wake her up. His panic rose when he felt her skin was cold. "Tascha, come on! Please wake up!" he added, lightly tapping her cheek.

Nat just laid unconscious while Ed held her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

"Natascha, I'm so sorry," Edward cried, kissing her cheeks and forehead. "I love you," he sobbed, kissing her forehead again.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward held Natascha until he heard a voice. He noticed the door had opened.

"Came by to see you, but you seem to be busy at the moment," the voice said. The figure stepped into to the room, to reveal Victor Zsasz, eating a muffin. "Muffin?" he offered one to Edward.

"As you can tell, I am busy right now," Edward said.

"More for me then," Victor said, biting into his own muffin, while holding onto the other one.

Both men were silent until they heard a soft groan. They looked at Natascha as she opened her eyes.

"Man, that stung," the ballerina mumbled.

"Natascha! You're ok!" Edward said, hugging her.

"Yes, I'm very much alive," Natascha said as she hugged back.

"We're never doing that again," Edward said.

"What happened?" Victor asked.

"I almost accidentally killed her when we were about to have sex," Edward said, blushing.

"It was my fault. I wanted to try it out. Was curious of what it was like to be choked during sex," Natascha confessed.

"Damn. Didn't think you'd be a kinky one," Victor joked.

Edward glared at him. "How did you get in here anyways? I know we locked the door," he said.

Victor just held up a bobby pin.

"I keep dropping those!" Natascha said. She put a hoodie on and got up to take her missing hair pin from the assassin.

"I was talking about how you got in the house. I know we locked the front door," Edward said.

"Oh, I was about to tell you. Oswald came back. I mean he does own this house, and he kept a key with him. He's standing out the front door," Victor told them.

"Why is Oswald here?" Edward asked.

"He wanted to talk to you guys again," Victor said. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"Oswald tried to poison me last week! He put bleach in my tea! If I hadn't noticed the smell I would've been dead by now!" Natascha said.

"But you almost died tonight though," Victor mumbled.

"I heard that!" Edward snapped.

"Sorry, but it's true. Anyways, I have to go. Here's a muffin. Bye, and good luck," Victor said, handing Edward a chocolate muffin before walking out the door. "Oswald! You can come up now!" he yelled out.

The couple then heard another set of footsteps and watched as Oswald walked into the room.

Oswald just smiled at them and said, "Hello Edward, Natascha."


End file.
